Hoping, Crying, and Dying
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: Salahkah jika aku berharap kau kembali ke sini? Kembali menemaniku? Salahkah jika aku menangis karenamu? Aku sangat merindukanmu... sampai aku ingin mati... / a SasoDeiSaso Fanfiction. RnR?


**Hoping, Crying, and Dying  
By: Kyoura Kagamine  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto****  
Warnings: OOC, alur ngaco, **_**full**_** deskripsi, **_**death chara**_**, klise, **_**suicidal**_**, tidak jelas, menggunakan **_**1st**__**person POV**_**, typo, abal, aneh, pasaran.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

Di tempat ini... aku terdiam. Berdiam diri di tempat luas nan sepi seperti ini. Di tempat yang bahkan tidak ingin kudatangi tanpa dirimu. Tapi... memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? Kau yang bangkit kembali dan menemaniku di sini? Aku tidak segila itu.

Sekarang ini... aku hanya bisa diam sambil menatap potretmu. Satu-satunya bagian dari dirimu yang bisa kulihat sekarang ini. Bukan senyummu, bukan tawamu... hanya potretmu... tersenyum dengan mata yang tetap telihat indah di mataku.

Walau akan lebih indah jika aku melihat matamu langsung. Bukan potretmu, ya.

Masih segar dalam benakku... kau yang bersimbah darah... melindungiku dari orang-orang itu. Entah apa yang membuatmu melindungiku dari orang-orang keji yang menginginkan nyawaku itu. Padahal aku sudah berulang kali melukaimu, menyakitimu, mengukir luka dalam hatimu.

Masih terasa di telapak tanganku... betapa lengketnya cairan merah berbau anyir yang membasahi punggungmu dikala itu. Mengalir keluar dari tubuhmu, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menghentikannya dan menolongmu.

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Desing peluru yang ditembakkan... yang seharusnya tepat mengenai jantungku, malah bersarang pada dirimu yang melindungiku. Kenapa... kenapa kau harus melindungiku?

Tak terasa, air mataku jatuh perlahan. Membasahi pipiku yang dulu selalu kau usap untuk menenangkanku.

Hembusan angin yang begitu dingin menerpaku yang tak memakai penghangat apapun. Membuatku merindukan pelukanmu yang senantiasa menghangatkanku. Menghangatkan tubuhku... dan...

Hatiku.

Ya... hatiku yang kini berharap agar kau kembali menemaniku di sini. Hatiku yang kini sepi tanpa kehadiranmu. Hatiku yang bagai padang pasir ini... begitu tandus tanpa hadirnya dirimu yang biasanya menyejukkan hatiku.

Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu sekarang ini. Merindukan pelukanmu, kasihmu, cintamu, perhatianmu padaku, dan segalanya yang ada pada dirimu... aku sangat merindukannya.

Aku ingin kau memelukku sekali lagi, menyalurkan hangatnya dirimu pada hatiku yang dingin. Aku harap... kau ada di sini, dan membisikkan betapa kau mencintaiku...

Ah, air mataku jatuh lagi. Sejak kau pergi, entah mengapa aku jadi cengeng begini. Tapi kurasa ini salahmu juga. Kalau kau tidak meninggalkanku, tidak melindungiku kala itu... aku tidak akan jadi anak cengeng seperti ini.

Entah mengapa aku jadi teringat... ketika kita baru saja bertemu... baru berkenalan... lalu kau yang seringkali menggodaku... dan mengatakan bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku...

Inikah rasanya... harapan kosong?

Inikah yang kau rasakan ketika kau berusaha keras mengejarku, namun yang kulakukan hanya mengancurkanmu dan... menorehkan lebih banyak luka di hatimu?

Yang kau rasakan ketika aku hanya mempermainkan dirimu? Yang kau rasakan ketika aku hanya memanfaatkanmu, dan membuangmu... begitu saja?

Ketika aku terus mengejekmu _abnormal_, menjijikan, atau apalah itu.

Kurasa aku mulai mengerti apa yang kau rasakan... sakit. Perih. Sesak. Ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya agar dunia tau betapa sakitnya hati ini.

Namun kenapa kau begitu tegar? Kenapa kau begitu sabar saat aku terus menerus memberimu harapan palsu? Saat aku... membunuhmu pelan-pelan?

Hingga pada akhirnya kau menyerahkan nyawamu demi... aku?

Rela mati demi aku hidup... tidak keberatan terluka asalkan aku bahagia?

Kenapa kau begitu baik? Kenapa kau begitu rela menyerahkan seluruh jiwa ragamu demi mengikuti keegoisanku?

Kenapa... kenapa harus seperti ini?

Disaat aku mulai membuka hatiku padamu, kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Hey, aku membutuhkanmu di sini! Sangat membutuhkanmu hingga rasanya aku ingin mati saja bila kau tidak ada.

Mataku terasa panas lagi... mungkin aku akan menangis... lagi?

Sungguh, aku tak ingin kau pergi. Aku hanya berharap kau tetap di sini, menemaniku, sampai ajal memisahkan kita.

Namun sepertinya harapanku terlalu tinggi. Kau tidak mungkin kembali. Dan... ajal sudah memisahkan kita. Kau sudah berada jauh di sana, meninggalkanku di sini, sendirian... tanpa seorangpun yang menemani.

Aku tidak tahu apa aku mencintaimu atau tidak... tapi aku selalu merasa bahagia ketika kau berada di dekatku, dan merasa sangat kehilangan ketika kau tidak di sampingku.

Kembali, kutatap potretmu yang bersandar pada marmer indah yang menopangnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa iri pada potretmu ini. Dia memiliki penopang kokoh yang bisa mendorongnya, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh.

Berbeda dengan diriku sekarang yang sudah tidak memiliki penopang. Penyanggaku sudah tiada. Dia sudah berada dalam peti yang kini berada dalam tanah, tepat di hadapanku. Tertidur untuk selamanya karena melindungiku, karena ingin aku hidup.

Tapi bagaimana aku bisa hidup bila tiada yang menopangku? Tiada yang menyemangatiku, mendorongku, dan... memberiku cinta?

Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Layaknya potret di hadapanku, aku tidak mungkin bisa berdiri tanpa ada yang menopangku. Tanpa dirimu, aku hanya akan jatuh dan jatuh tanpa ada yang menolongku, bagaikan potret tanpa penyangga.

Hanya bisa jatuh, dan terbang terombang-ambing terbawa angin.

Ya. Tanpa dirimu, aku hanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Bagaikan daun-daun kering yang tersebar ke segala arah terbawa angin dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau hidup sendirian lagi. Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi. Aku... tidak mau...

Kugenggam erat pisau yang sejak tadi berada di tanganku. Tanganku yang bergetar menggenggam erat pisau yang sebelumnya kau gunakan untuk melindungiku saat itu.

Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, kuarahkan pisau itu tepat ke perutku. Dengan begini, aku tidak akan kehilangan lagi. Aku tidak akan ditinggalkan lagi, aku akan menyusulmu, dan kita akan bersama selamanya di alam sana.

Dengan cepat, kuhunuskan pisau itu tepat di jantungku.

Rasanya begitu pedih. Begitu menyakitkan... ini sangat... sakit. Tapi aku harus kuat! Aku harus menyusulmu! Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi, aku tidak ingin terus teringat pada dirimu yang sangat kusayangi.

Ya, aku sangat menyayangimu sampai aku ingin mati.

Kurasakan darah kental yang mengalir keluar dari jantungku. Terasa begitu perih. Inikah yang kau rasakan ketika kau melindungiku dari orang-orang tak tahu diri itu?

Seiring dengan waktu, kurasakan paru-paruku semakin kesulitan untuk mengambil udara. Nafasku tersendat. Aku bahkan hanya bisa menarik nafas pendek. Terputus-putus. Mulutku terus terbuka untuk mengambil nafas.

Darah kental mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Kepalaku terasa sangat pening bagai dihantam oleh benda berat yang dapat meremukkan kepalaku saat itu juga.

Tanganku terasa lemas. Begitu pula dengan kakiku. Seluruh tubuhku... sangat lemas. Aku tak bisa menggerakannya sama sekali. Menggerakkan jari pun aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan... aku merasakan sesuatu yang dipaksa ditarik keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

Tuhan... inikah rasanya... sekarat?

Pandanganku perlahan mengabur. Dan entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Dengan perlahan, kututup mataku. Merasakan detik-detik terakhir di hidupku, nafas terakhirku, hingga aku tersungkur di atas tanah. Di sampingmu, aku menghabiskan detik-detik akhir hidupku di sampingmu. Aku merasa bahagia. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi maka aku akan berada di dunia yang sama denganmu...

Tubuhku kaku seluruhnya. Nafasku terhenti seutuhnya. Jantungku pun berhenti berdetak. Jiwaku terlepas dari tubuhku. Aku mati... mengejarmu. Satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi...

**.**

**END**

**.**

**A/N: Hai! Perkenalkan, saya Kyoura. Panggil saja saya Ky. Saya author baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya. Orz**

**Waw. Ini pertama kalinya saya ngetik fanfic oneshot dan selesai dalam satu malam! Ya, fanfic ini memang tidak begitu jelas siapa yang mati dan siapa yang galau sampai bunuh diri. Jadi, saya serahkan pada **_**readers**_** saja. Tergantung selera. Kalau saya sendiri sih lebih membayangkan Sasori yang galau sampai bunuh diri. Tapi Deidara yang galau juga cocok kayaknya.**

**Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak banget kesalahan di fic ini. Maaf kalau OOC banget, maaf kalau typo-nya parah, terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya.**

**Bersedia untuk review?**


End file.
